Algaz Modan
Algaz Modan is a feudal dwarven land that bridges Dun Morogh and Loch Modan. It is ruled by Thane Callain Mosshammer. Early History Shortly after the War of the Three Hammers, Madoran Bronzebeard bestowed upon one of his most trusted bodyguards the lands between Ironforge and Grim Batol, That bodyguard was Tolgrim Mosshammer, and the nation of Algaz was founded. Second War Algaz was one of the most peaceful regions in all of Azeroth until the second war tore the area asunder, the fortress of Dun Algaz taken by the horde and it's clans scattered amongst the wildhammer and ironforge dwarves to the north and south. Present Day The current Thane, Callain Mosshammer is picking up the pieces of his once prosperous nation, with the capitol still in the hands of the Dragonmaw Orcs. The nation's remaining affairs and cultural center are currently housed in Thelsamar, Loch Modan. Feudal Hierarchy Algaz Modan is governed on a feudal basis, where each clan swears fealty to the thane. *Thane - The king, the boss. He's in charge, his word is law, and to refute it is considered treason IC-ly. *Lord-Knight- Head of a House, a member of the ruling Court. each House may have only 1 chief. *Senate - Elected or appointed by the house or lord, the senator counts as a voice for the people in the ruling council. *Knight - Most members will never ascend past this rank. the knights assist their Lord in the running of the House. *Squire - An apprentice Knight, each knight may only sponsor one squire at a time. *Peasant - A member of the Nation, but unsponsored and able to be Squired. *Migrant - Someone on their way in or out of the nation. this is a limited access rank. National Groups Algaz Armed Forces *Algaz Mountineers *Algaz Royal Guard Algaz Craftsmen's Alliance *Metalworkers' Union (Blacksmiths, Jewelers, miners, Engineers) *Textiles Union (Tailors, Leather Workers, Skinners) *Apothecary Union (Alchemists, Scribes, Enchanters) Algaz Civic and Cultural Division *Civic Council *Algaz Academy Laws of Algaz Immigration Rules: *Dwarves are to be considered first for immigration, keeping the bloodlines pure and whatnot. *Humans and Gnomes are welcome within these halls, the acts of their people ring true in the hearts of thane Mosshammer *Night Elves may join with us ONLY after swearing an oath to the ruling house. they were once our enemies, and not so long ago. *Draenei may join with us with the swearing of an oath, as their ancient foes are our own. *Except in times of open borders, prospective immigrants will be interviewed by volunteers of knightly rank or better, or the appointed recruitment officers. Laws of Conduct *No citizen may disrespect their better, in word or deed, to do so will bring swift punishment up to and including exile for repeat-offenders. *The word of house mosshammer is law, by the soverign right of kings. *Those belonging to a house will respect the other houses, even on the field of contest. we are ONE NATION. *All citizens of algaz shall honor our traditions and uphold this law in it's entirety. ignorance is no excuse. *Tithes shall be paid from the spoils and conquests of each house during court meetings. Houses failing to tithe to the crown will suffer disfavor. Laws Governing Punishment *Only the thane may exile and banish from Algaz. *Revocation of honor (demotion) is to be used in the most extreme situations only. *A house may disown their members as punishment, but only with just cause, lest the house fall into disfavor. Favor of the Crown The houses shall compete with each other for the favor of the Thane. Every week at court the thane shall decide which house(s) are favored and which (if any) have earned his ire (disfavored) Favored houses shall recieve extra gifts and disfavored houses cannot recieve gifts. References Adapted for fair use from the first Moon Guard Wiki and the Algaz Modan Website. Category:Places Category:Dwarf Guilds Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Disbanded Alliance Guilds Category:Dun Morogh Locations Category:Loch Modan Locations